Together Forever
by SilverRose Brighteye
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen when Martin reached the Dark Forest? A song in respect to Martin the Warrior and Rose of Noonvale. PLEASE read and review.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall nor it's characters.

****

Note: Ok, let me explain this piece of writing. This is actually a song that I wrote in respect to Martin and Rose. Where it says (Whispered voices, Rose or Martin) those are actually two poems that I made up that I wanted to go into the song. So basically if you read all the (Whispered voice of Rose) you'll fine one of my poems called Together and if you read Martin's you'll find my poem Everlasting. The other stanzas are the actual song itself. This takes place at the end of Martin's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Together Forever 

_(sung)_

A winter breeze flew through the doors

The candles flickered on the wall

A creature walked onto the stone

The foundation of Redwall

His paws moved like an older beast

Who'd seen so many years and wars

As he stepped within the Abbey

He quickly shut the doors.

_(Whispered voice of Martin)_

I hear your song within my dreams  
I listen to your voice  
But when I wake I am alone  
Being lonely is my choice

__

(Whispered voice of Rose)

Oh, my gentle Martin  
Do not cry for me  
Though I have been buried  
My spirit now is free

_(Sung)_

Martin walked along the hallways

As little ones passed him by

They waved with cheeks of rosy pink

Not knowing the warrior would die

Martin's time had paid it's toll

He'd lived his full long life

And now it was his time to leave

And seek refuge from his strife  


_(Whispered voice of Martin)_  
I see the days with you and I  
When you were there with me  
But you were lost, so very young  
When we set Marshank free

_(Whispered voice of Rose)_

My soul rests not in Noonvale  
Nor in the land I died  
My spirit roams in Redwall  
And stays right by your side  


_(Sung)_

He waved to friends that he had known

Throughout the seasoned years

Friends who fought right at his side

And hardly showed their fears

Martin knew his time was up

And yet he had to beam

For he would see his love again

Whom he'd only see in a dream 

__

(Whispered voice of Martin)  
The promise I made was broken  
You died because of me  
And now I'll never see you  
Till I'm at the Forest, free

_(Whispered voice of Rose)_

Please, my lonely warrior  
A promise you didn't break  
Do not cry for me, my Martin  
I rest now in your wake

_(Sung)_

The warriors life was now complete

And everything was in place

The sword was hidden, the poem was set

It was time to stop life's race.

He entered through his cozy room

And laid upon the cot

And then within an hour or so

His breath he soon forgot  


_(Whispered voice of Martin)_  
I look to the rose at spring time  
It blooms and bares your name  
But now that you are gone from me  
Nothing shall be the same

_(Whispered voice of Rose)_

You have been my heart, oh Martin

To me you were so true

Although so many things will change

I'll always be with you  


_(Sung)_

He traveled through his darkened mind

To a beam that glowed so bright

Then suddenly a song sang out

That brought him towards the light

A gate he knew loamed high above

And opened with a groan

And there before him stood his friends

Who through life he had known

_(Whispered voice of Martin)_  
It pains my heart that you are gone  
My feelings I never shared  
But when you lived I couldn't say  
How much I really cared

__

(Whispered voice of Rose)

Together we will be forever  
We shall live side by side  
Your are my love, oh Martin  
You are my hope and pride

_(Sung)_

There in front stood Gonff the thief

Beside him was young Brome 

Behind the mouse there was a squirrel

The famous one Felldoh

But Martin's eyes sought not his friends

For a voice he couldn't miss

Sung a song and touched his heart

Then filled his soul with bliss  


_(Whispered voice of Martin)_  
Now I wander the land alone  
I'll wonder and I'll sigh  
Why does my heart ache so much  
Why Rose did you have to die

_ (Whispered voice of Rose)_

Please don't cry for me, my Martin  
Apartness lasts not forever  
Here within the Dark Forest  
We will be together.

_(Sung)_

Martin turned and looked into 

A mousemaid's lovely eyes

And when he felt her touch his paw

He knew there were no goodbyes

The maiden smiled softly at him

Within his ear she did coo

Martin looked into her eyes

And said "I love you too"

_(Whispered voice of Martin)_  
Though you're gone in darkness  
I know you'll always be  
Locked within my own heart  
And everlasting free.  


_(Whispered voice of Rose)_

Together

_(Whispered voice of Both)_

Forever 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Note: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please, please Read and Review 


End file.
